violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomás Heredia
'''Tomás Heredia '''is a former student on Studio On Beat. He was one of Violetta's two love interests. He has a big passion for music, and is very talented, fun and a good friend. He comes from Spain, but moved to Argentina with his mum to take care of this grandmother, before he moved back to Spain. Tomás Heredia is portrayed by Pablo Espinosa. Personality Tomás is attractive, simple and confident. He has a big passion for music and he's very good at playing the guitar. Many girls fall in love with him, like Violetta, Ludmila and Francesca. He doesn't have many enemies, except León, because they're both in love with Violetta. He used to work on Resto Band, until he got fired, and started to work as Beto's assistant. Character History Season 1 Part 1 In the beginning, Tomás is a good guy, a good friend and very talented. He was the first person to meet Violetta, when she slipped on a puddle in the first episode, he grabbed her and they fell in love with each other. He worked at Resto Band, but he was fired. Later on, he joined the Studio, first as Beto's assistant, and later on as student. Part 2 Tomás starts to change a lot, and he and Violetta had a lot of fights, even though they agree to stay as friends. Violetta got angry with Tomás when he started to date Ludmila, and the same when he started to date Francesca. They shared their first kiss in episode 79-80, but Tomás has go to back to Spain, and they agreed to stay as friends. Trivia *He was Violetta's first love interest. *He's the one of the four Spanish people in Violetta. The others are Natalia Vidal, Lena Vidal and Diego Hernández. *He can play the guitar very well, and he can sing. *He is a terrible dancer. *First he thought that Violetta was called "Olga". *He dated Ludmila and Francesca. *He and Violetta had their first kiss in season 1, episode 79-80. *Germán seems to dislike him. *His first true enemy was León. *He is terrible at dancing, as shown in some of the episodes. *He revealed that he was the guitarist of a band but they kicked him out. *Tomas may sometimes seem rude to Violetta because he can't accept the fact that she chose Leon over him. *Tomas keeps asking Violetta for a second chance and does not take a no for an answer which shows a slightly mean part of Tomas. *Most of the songs he has written are about Violetta. *He wears an earring on his left ear. *Gregorio hates him because he thinks that Tomás always brings him bad luck.He also says Tomás is trying to ruin the studio and accuses him a lot of things he did not do. *He can play guitar, piano and drums. *He once said that Leon's songs were boring and that he was a 'classical pianist'. *He works at the Studio as Beto's assistant but he also is a student there. *Most of the songs he has written are love songs. *He's not good at playing piano, and there's a few episodes where Violetta taugh him. *The first known song that he has written, is "Entre Tú y Yo" *The second is "Tienes Todo" *The third is "Te Esperaré". *The fourth is "Verte De Lejos". *Gregorio has tried several times to kick him out of the Studio. *He has written many love songs. *He sang "Verte De Lejos" in Talents 21 in episode 67. *He has been dating Ludmila, but they broke up in epsiode 61 of Season 1. *He has also been dating Francesca, but they broke up in episode 74 of Season 1. *He left for Spain after the big show in episode 80, because he could get a music career in Spain. *He will not return for season 3. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Article stubs Category:Love Interests of Francesca Category:Love Interests of Violetta Category:Characters With Crushes on Violetta